Despite many years of research, the search for a more cost-effective inverter implementation (either single phase or three phases) has thus far has been elusive. Some attempts utilize high voltage switches (e.g. 600V IGBTs) in a topology that is aimed at reducing switching losses and/or the size of passive components (mainly magnetics). See, for example, “Multilevel inverters: A survey of Topologies, Control and Applications”. These inverters, which are aimed at reducing switching losses typically include high voltage switches (e.g. 600V IGBTs) that switch at a frequency around ×10 of the line frequency (50 Hz) or up to 16 kHz. The IGBT switching losses are considerable at this range of frequencies and even at the low end of these frequencies. Further, the low frequency switching causes the choke to approach or exceed 20% of the overall cost of the inverter. Alternative research has sought to use even more advanced switch technology (e.g., Silcon Carbide and/or Galium Nitride) in order to increase frequency and reduce the size of passive components. This research can reduce switching losses to some extent as well but only at the high cost of the advanced switch technology. Despite extensive research, these inverter topologies offer only limited improvements and cannot achieve the cost reduction and efficiencies needed for efficient inverter technologies.
There remains a need for a low cost, high efficiency inverter technology.